


of snowplows and dominance

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The 100 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom John Murphy (The 100), Dominant Raven Reyes, F/M, Smut, at least referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: "I’m gonna snowplow your entire family.’’ Raven threatens, instead of replacing that with a normal person’s ‘hello’ but Murphy loves her anyways. He turns from staring into the void that is his locker to threaten back.“Bold of you to assume I care that much about my family.”





	of snowplows and dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a little more smutty/sexual than originally intended! I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless!

"I’m gonna snowplow your entire family.’’ Raven threatens, instead of replacing that with a normal person’s ‘hello’ but Murphy loves her anyways. He turns from staring into the void that is his locker to threaten back. 

“Bold of you to assume I care that much about my family.” 

Raven laughs, a grin spreading across plump tiers, “Murphy’s daddy issues really went off, huh, you Canadian fuck?” 

Murphy only now realises that Jasper’s standing beside Raven - he had been a bit too lost in her eyes, her perfume that smells cool and confident in an easy way that he will never know and lost in wondering what her lip gloss tastes like. “Yeah,” he laughs, so forced. “Why? What do you need, Bitch?” 

And suddenly, her hand is a fist in his shirt, her body a blockade as she shoves him into the lockers and her face millimetres from his own. “I needed three things from you, okay Bitch?” 

Her voice is darker and deeper and god, his entire body feels both tensed and relaxed and it’s fucking him up. He nods, scared he’d moan if he opened his mouth and make a fool of himself - not that it matters to him right now because everyone around them doesn’t matter with Raven this close and this dominating, his head also a bit dizzy from the sudden rush of blood from his head to...other regions. 

“Good.” She smiles like she’s genuinely pleased and he likes the idea of genuinely pleasing her. “One, I need you to sign a petition.” Jasper holds up a clipboard sheepishly, cheeks blushing a light pink and looking a bit embarrassed. “Two was the bet I was having with Jasper that between you or Bellamy - both pricks who walk around this shit school like they own it - that you would be more submissive one.”

She seems to waft the air between them, her inhale sharp and long followed by a small exhale. Like she likes their mixed scents - Murphy doesn’t know if he does, he’s too busy feeling like he can’t breathe with her this close. 

She’s smug though, when she asks, “And you are, aren’t you?” 

He nods immediately even though it feels stupid and makes his body burn with embarrassment. The smile she gives him makes him know that he would do anything no matter how humiliating if it meant seeing her smile. 

“Good.” She seems to finish and lets go, moving away from him and he whines, a high noise in his throat that makes him wish the ground would open up and swallow him. He craves her against him again but the intrigue in her eyes and the smirk spread across her lipglossed lips make him not quite say it. 

She goes to leave with Jasper until he wraps a hand around her wrist, thoughts occurring faster than logic and she turns to look at him. “What was the third thing?” He croaks out, feeling strangely subservient to her. 

“A time where I can come over to your place and test my theory.”

He answers too quickly and hates himself for it, “Anytime.” 

She grins out an ‘okay’ and walks away with Jasper but he isn’t left alone for long. 

Bellamy joins him, grinning, as he teases,   
“Damn... you weren't kidding when you said she owned you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment/leave kudos/leaves love! I love stuffffff!


End file.
